Le Son de ta voix
by Neila-Louve
Summary: La seule chose qu'Ange aurait voulu entendre, c'était le son de sa voix. Car depuis la mort de sa soeur Ange est devenue comme elle: sourde et muette. Et elle cherche à entendre le son de sa voix. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à s'envoler c'est une autre voix qui la sauvera...


ça faisait longtemps (trèèèèèès longtemps) que je n'avais pas posté et que j'avais promis cette histoire^^ Elle est courte alors ce sera un OS je pense.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Le son de ta voix

Je m'appelle Ange. J'ai dix-sept ans et aujourd'hui, je vais mourir. J'en ai décidé ainsi. Je ne supporte plus ma vie. Eternelle errance au bord du monde. Je ne peux pas comprendre. Je n'entends pas. Je n'entendrai plus jamais. Je ne connaîtrais jamais le son des vagues, le bruit assourdissant des feux d'artifices, la respiration du vent dans les arbres, le chant doux des oiseaux le matin… Non, je n'ai pas droit à tout ça. Tout a disparu pour moi. Depuis la mort de ma sœur, je suis devenue comme elle : sourde et muette. Alors je veux mourir. Je suis partie du dôme il y a trois jours. Le calme ne m'a pas rassurée, je n'entendais que du silence ordinaire, il emplissait mes oreilles et mon esprit de coton. J'ai marché longtemps, jusqu'à la mer. Je n'ai emporté avec moi que mon petit sac. A l'intérieur, pêle-mêle, mes cahiers et des crayons à papier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je les ai emmenés mais les dessins que je conserve précieusement, seuls souvenirs de ma sœur disparue, semble réchauffer quelque peu mon dos.

L'océan me fait face. L'air tourne autour de moi, m'invitant pour une dernière danse et débouchant mes oreilles. C'est ici. Je m'apprête à plonger. Sous moi, les vagues continuent leur lente progression, sans aucun bruit. Je ne peux qu'imaginer. Alors, je pose dans la neige mon sac à dos, la chaleur douce quitte mon corps, aussitôt aspirée par les bourrasques de vent. J'écarte les bras comme un oiseau malhabile. J'arrive, je reviens, je rejoins ma sœur dans l'étreinte glacé du vent… Je veux entendre le son de sa voix.

Une brusque secousse me ramène en arrière. Je tombe. Mes yeux tournent, cherchent, trouvent. Quatre adolescents me font face. L'un d'eux paraît plus jeune que moi, enfantin. Les trois autres doivent être un peu plus âgés : deux ont l'air d'avoir entre dix-huit et dix-neuf ans et le dernier frise carrément la vingtaine. Mais je crois que ce n'est qu'une impression due à son visage trop sérieux. C'est lui qui me tient par le bras. Il me secoue un peu plus violemment et je détourne le regard des autres pour me fixer sur ses lèvres. Il parle vite et je ne capte que la moitié de ces reproches. Il me relève de force, me pose mon sac dans les bras et m'indique le dôme le plus proche. Je ne veux même plus l'entendre, le lire, alors je baisse les yeux. Il peut bien hurler s'il en a envie, je ne vois rien donc je n'entends rien ! Tout ce que je voudrais entendre de toute manière, c'est le son de sa voix.

Le plus jeune s'approche alors et tente de capter mon regard. Il y parvient finalement et c'est en retenant un frisson que je plonge dans ses yeux dorés. Il me regarde fixement puis se retourne pour parler à l'un des deux autres. Je ne saisis pas ses paroles, il me tourne le dos, alors je suis des yeux le mouvement de ses épaules. Le regard du brun aux yeux bleus se fige sur moi et il guide le groupe vers une grotte. Ce n'est que là-bas que je me rends compte que je tremble. Pas de froid vraiment mais de peur. J'ai réchappé à la mort… Le cadet du groupe s'assoit près de moi pendant que le blond s'affaire pour le feu, rouspétant contre son briquet qui refuse de s'allumer. Je sors un briquet de ma poche et le lui tend. « Merci ! ». J'hoche la tête. Le brun est parti en quête de je ne sais quoi. Le dernier, aux cheveux blancs - oui, blancs ! - et à la peau mate m'effraie un peu… C'est lui qui m'a sauvée mais il est distant. Tout ce que je voudrais entendre, c'est le son de sa voix…

_Je lui avais dit, moi, à cet idiot de Kiba. Je lui avais dit : regarde, il y a une fille, on dirait qu'elle va sauter. Alors, il avait tourné son regard vers elle. Hige, intéressé dès qu'il s'agissait de filles, avait appelé plusieurs fois : « Mademoiselle ! Eh, mademoiselle ! ». Mais le vent devait empêcher les sons de parvenir jusqu'à elle. Elle était habillée de vêtements très légers pour le climat. Je veux dire, nous, nous sommes des loups. Mais elle ? Elle ne dégageait qu'une odeur banale d'humaine. Soudain elle a écarté les bras, comme des ailes. Un oiseau magnifique et éphémère, triste. Ses cheveux tourbillonnaient autour d'elle, l'enveloppant de mèches noires. Dès cet instant, je l'ai trouvée belle. Et un horrible pressentiment m'a envahi : elle allait sauter. Sans plus réfléchir, je m'étais lancé en avant. Et je l'avais écartée du vide. Peut-être un peu plus violemment que je ne l'aurais voulu. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une gamine. _

_Et là, j'avais fait ce que tout adulte raisonnable aurait fait : je lui avais remis son sac dans les bras et je l'avais guidée vers le dôme le plus proche. Mais elle avait baissé le regard. C'était comme si elle ne pouvait plus m'entendre. Kiba, notre génial meneur, décida pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas, de l'emmener avec nous pour un temps. C'était ainsi que je m'étais retrouvé dans une grotte, cet idiot de loup blanc parti chercher de la nourriture, et les deux autres qui essayaient vainement de faire parler notre « invitée ». Depuis que je l'avais retenue au dessus du vide, elle n'avait pas décroché un mot. _

_Toboe lui parlait depuis un moment lorsqu'elle l'arrêta d'une main tendue. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en ressortit un bloc de feuilles et un crayon à papier très simples. Elle commença à griffonner. Sans le vouloir, j'essayais de lire ce qu'elle écrivait. La pointe grise traça de belles courbes. Toboe s'exclama un peu trop fort : « Ange ? C'est ton prénom ? ». Elle acquiesça et rougit soudain. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Elle détourna vite le regard et se concentra sur le cadet de notre meute. Elle le pointa du doigt, interrogative. Il se présenta alors. Elle fronça les sourcils. Une ride minuscule apparut entre ses deux yeux. Mais elle ne parla pas plus. Toboe la regarda en coin, avec un léger sourire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Je n'entendais que la moitié de la conversation car elle répondait à l'écrit. _

_Kiba était rentré de la chasse avec des lapins. Un peu maigres mais il y aurait suffisamment de viande pour tout le monde._

Le garçon brun avait ramené des lapins. Je ne sais pas d'où il les sortait mais ils étaient délicieux. J'avais fini par m'adapter au petit groupe qui semblait m'avoir adoptée. Aucun d'eux ne me posa de questions dérangeantes, comme s'il était évident que personne ne m'attendait. Hige et Toboe étaient vraiment gentils et compréhensifs. Discrètement, j'avais interrogé Toboe. Je voulais savoir les prénoms des deux autres jeunes. Il m'a répondu avec autant de discrétion qu'il en était capable. Le grincheux au teint mat s'appelait donc Tsume et l'autre se nommait Kiba. Je ne voulais toujours pas parler. Je n'y arrivais toujours pas. Mais j'écrivais. Et Toboe était très patient, attendant que je réponde sur mon calepin pour ensuite parler. A présent, sauter me parut ridicule, comme une mauvaise blague. Je n'aurais jamais dû ne serait-ce que penser à en finir. La vie offrait encore son lot de surprise et ce groupe en était la preuve. Après une nuit passée en leur compagnie, je me rendis compte que jamais je n'avais été aussi bien de toute ma vie. Ou en tout cas depuis la disparition de ma sœur. En ouvrant les yeux dans l'obscurité, il m'avait semblé distinguer une forme animale, sauvage. Mais ce ne devait être qu'un rêve car au matin, la chose avait disparu.

Je m'étais ajoutée naturellement à leur petit groupe. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient remis en route, je les avais suivis. Tsume m'avait alors arrêtée et désigné la direction pour la ville en articulant exagérément. Non. Non et non. Je secouais la tête négativement. C'était hors de question. Je ne retournerais jamais là-bas. Jamais. Alors, il avait fait une chose que j'aurais crue impossible. Il s'était changé en loup. Ou plutôt non. Ses contours s'étaient troublés et reconstruits, avaient tremblés pour mieux s'unir. Il était loup. Je sentais le regard des autres sur moi. Les autres… Alors, lentement, je m'approchai du grand loup gris qui me faisait face. Je m'accroupis devant lui en avançant juste assez pour lui murmurer mon plus grand secret au creux de l'oreille. Personne ne devait savoir, personne ne saura jamais. « Je n'ai pas peur. ». Ma voix me sembla affreusement rauque. Je laissais planer un instant le silence entre nous. Puis je m'étais relevée et j'avais fait demi-tour, vers l'océan. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils voulaient, moi, c'était par là que j'allais. Alors ? Vous me suivez ou quoi ? Sourires de Toboe et Hige, léger très léger mouvement de Kiba. Le loup gris disparût et Tsume revint. Il marchait vite et nous dépassa. J'étais touchée… car il avait entendu le son de ma voix.

La première ville que nous avons traversée était effrayante. Vraiment effrayante. Il y avait une grande tension dans l'air. J'ai eu un peu peur mais je me suis rassurée ensuite. J'étais avec des loups, des créatures légendaires, je n'avais rien à craindre. Malheureusement, cette ville était peuplée de loups, esclaves des humains. Nous n'avons rien pu faire.

Nous avons retrouvé Cheza, la fille-fleur et clé du paradis. Nous l'avons perdue. Puis tout de suite après, nous avons rencontré Blue. Elle était très belle. Hige s'est peu à peu approché d'elle. Je souriais en les regardant. Toboe me parlait beaucoup. Sans que je sache pourquoi, il semblait prendre à cœur de me faire parler. Je ne répondais qu'à l'écrit. Cela lui suffisait et il devinait plus qu'il ne lisait mes réponses. Souvent, il me faisait rire. Je détestais ma voix mais son sourire me faisait tellement plaisir que je me permettais de rire. Nous « discutions » des heures, à l'arrière de la meute, juste devant toi. Toi…

Tu me faisais peur parfois mais malgré tout je sentais ton regard sur moi. Lors de nos haltes, j'essayais vainement de dessiner les loups. Tu t'es rendu compte de mon manège. Vous n'étiez pas souvent sous votre véritable forme. Au bout de plusieurs observations, j'ai réussi mon croquis. Je l'ai rangé, caché. Puis nous sommes arrivés au château de Darcia. Vous m'avez laissée à l'extérieur, seule. J'ai eu très peur. Mais vous êtes revenus. Malheureusement, Blue et Cheza s'était faites prendre, comme les deux humains que nous avions croisés. Hubb et Cher je crois. Et Kiba avait disparu. J'ai un peu pleuré cette nuit-là. Le bruit t'a réveillé. Tu étais loup, gris, splendide. Je me suis excusée des yeux, ne voulant pas réveiller Toboe et Hige qui dormait si bien non loin de là. Mais rien n'a bougé. Tu as repris forme humaine et tu t'es approché lentement. Et tu m'as prise dans tes bras. J'étais bien. Lorsque ma respiration est redevenue tranquille, ton étreinte s'est faite plus large. Mais je ne voulais pas partir. Je me suis pelotonnée contre toi. Je crois que je me suis endormie comme ça. En entendant le son de ta voix…

_Je ne savais pas comment j'en étais arrivé là. Je l'avais entendue pleurer et je m'étais réveillé. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu faire comme si de rien n'était mais je n'en avais pas eu le courage. Pour une simple humaine, c'était un peu trop dans une même journée. Elle n'avait même pas bougé en me voyant sous forme de loup la première fois mais là… Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible qu'un humain ne fuit pas. Mais cette jeune fille ne cessait de me surprendre. Déjà, la première fois que je l'avais vue et qu'elle allait se jeter dans le vide. Depuis le début de notre voyage, elle ne s'était jamais plainte. Le gamin arrivait à discuter avec elle sans qu'elle ne prononce un seul mot. C'était comme s'ils avaient un langage qu'eux seuls comprenaient. Sans l'avouer, j'étais presque jaloux de leur complicité. Ils avaient à peu près le même âge. Peut-être était-elle légèrement plus âgée que notre compagnon de route…_

_Pendant que nous marchions, Toboe gardait sa forme humaine et c'était de vraies discussions qui s'animaient entre eux. Avec uniquement des jeux de regards et de signes. De temps en temps, elle riait. Son rire… La première fois où je l'avais entendu, j'en avais frissonné. C'était doux, comme un grelot franc qui résonne. _

_Pour une humaine, elle était très résistante et pouvait attendre quelques jours avant de manger un vrai repas. Nous marchions toute la journée et, grâce à elle, nous n'avions jamais perdu Toboe. Il se serait arrêté plus d'une fois sans ses encouragements, parfois muets parfois carrément physiques. En la voyant, si faible dans l'obscurité, j'ai repensé à ce jour où le gamin s'était effondré de fatigue. Elle l'avait attrapé et soulevé pour le remettre sur ses pattes puis, comme il n'avançait pas, elle avait passé les pattes avant du louveteau par-dessus ses épaules, remonté les pattes arrières dans son dos, et s'était remise en marche, en silence, comme toujours. Je n'étais pas derrière eux à ce moment-là. Nous avons mis presque une heure à nous rendre compte de la situation. Elle ne se plaignait pas et portait son fardeau sans efforts apparents. Un pâle sourire s'était étendu sur ses lèvres lorsque nous sommes inquiétés. « Tout va bien, semblait-elle dire, ne vous en faîtes pas, je m'en occupe. » Alors nous nous sommes remis en marche jusqu'à la nuit. Lorsque nous nous sommes arrêtés, elle a déposé doucement Toboe et est partie acheter à manger avec les petites économies qu'elle avait sur elle. Elle était revenue avec de l'eau et des sandwiches. Elle ne paraissait même pas fatiguée. Mais elle avait dormi comme une masse jusqu'au lendemain. _

_Alors cette nuit-là, quand je l'ai vue triste et effondrée, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de m'approcher. Elle m'a parlé, avec les yeux. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer autrement. Son regard était très triste mais elle s'excusait de m'avoir réveillé. Des larmes perlaient encore à ses cils, délicatement accrochées. Et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Elle a tremblé tout doucement, comme un oiseau blessé. Son odeur d'humaine ne me gênait plus. Elle s'est rapprochée de moi, cherchant mon contact. Lorsque ses pleurs se sont apaisés, j'ai voulu la laisser mais elle s'est presque accrochée à moi. Alors je n'ai rien fait, je suis resté immobile le temps qu'elle s'endorme. Et, juste avant que ses yeux ne se ferment, elle a caressé du bout des doigts ma cicatrice, m'interrogeant du regard. Elle s'est endormie. Je l'ai recouchée en douceur._

Nous nous sommes remis en route. Je ne comprenais plus rien. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que je ne me souviens plus de tout… Juste de moments… Toboe qui s'en va secourir le chasseur… Mon hésitation… Mon départ avec vous… Hige s'inquiétant pour Blue… Le cri de Toboe… Notre petite bataille avec les indiens… Le retour de Kiba depuis le désert de sable… Toboe qui voulait rester avec les indiens… Vos taquineries sur la rencontre de Kiba avec une fille… Mon dessin sous sa description de cette même fille… Notre départ avec Toboe… Et la glace. J'ai frissonné sous le manteau de fourrure que m'avait offert les indiens. Je ne pourrais jamais traverser seule ! Je me suis arrêté brutalement et tu m'as presque heurtée. Vous étiez des loups, vous pouviez sauter des distances beaucoup plus grande que la plupart des humains. Mais moi… Je ne pourrais jamais. Toboe m'a interrogée du regard. Mais j'ai secoué la tête. J'avais peur. Soudain, je me suis sentie soulevée. Tu me portais avec facilité et nous nous sommes remis en route. Je ne voyais plus Toboe et le silence qui m'habitait depuis presqu'un an ne m'aidait pas. Soudain, j'ai senti le choc. Nous sommes tombés et la glace a tremblé à nouveau. Toboe se débattait dans l'eau froide. J'ai eu peur encore une fois. Tu m'as attrapé la main et tu m'as éloignée du monstre. Un morse, gigantesque. Tu as cherché mon regard et lorsque nos yeux se sont croisés j'ai voulu éviter les tiens comme je le faisais toujours. Mais tu as parlé. Et j'ai entendu. « Ne bouges pas. ». Juste un conseil en apparence. Mais je savais qu'il valait mieux ne pas désobéir. J'avais entendu… Pour la première fois depuis sa mort, j'avais entendu. C'était le son de ta voix.

_Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. J'ai entendu mon nom. Elle voulait me protéger je crois. Pauvre humaine. Nous sommes des loups. Nous pouvions nous défendre. Pas elle. Elle s'est effondrée avant même de s'en rendre compte je crois. Le morse est mort peu de temps après, grâce au gamin. Lorsque nous nous sommes approchés d'elle, je savais qu'il était trop tard. Elle ne respirait déjà presque plus. Dans un dernier sursaut, elle releva la tête et chercha du regard quelqu'un. Elle a accroché mes yeux, elle s'est suspendue à mon regard. Jamais je ne l'oublierais, jamais. Toujours, je me souviendrai._

Qu'ai-je fait ? Je pleure et je ne sens plus mes jambes. Le bas de mon dos tire légèrement. Le froid m'empêche de sentir la douleur, je ne sais pas à quel point c'est grave. Mais je vais mourir n'est-ce pas ? Je voulais juste te protéger… Ne m'oublie pas Tsume, rappelle-toi. On se reverra… N'oublie pas le son de ma voix, tu es le seul à l'avoir entendu après sa mort… Ne m'oublie pas.

* * *

Je m'appelle Ange, j'ai seize ans. Et aujourd'hui, je suis morte. J'étais tes oreilles et je n'avais pas fait attention. Tu as traversé et la voiture t'a fauchée. Tu étais si belle… Tu ne bougeais plus. Je t'ai secouée, j'ai pleuré, crié, supplié. Mais tu étais morte. Un jeune motard, lui aussi pris dans l'accident, s'est approché de moi. Il parlait mais je n'entendais déjà presque plus. Alors que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, j'ai entendu pour la dernière fois :

- Ange… Ange, vis pour nous deux d'accord ?

Et c'était le son de ta voix. Beaucoup de gens pensent que les sourds ne parlent pas mais c'est faux. Et tu as une très belle voix, pas comme la mienne qui est rauque et sauvage. Tu parles peu, juste lorsque nous sommes seules. Tu m'as appris à lire sur les lèvres et la langue des signes. Je t'ai appris à parler. Et lorsque, avant de t'éteindre, tu m'as parlée, j'ai su que ces mots n'étaient que pour moi. C'était le son de ta voix.

Alors je me suis relevée et je suis devenue toi. Je n'ai plus parlé, je n'ai plus entendu, jamais. Le motard a pris sur lui de m'emporter jusqu'à l'hôpital, il est resté près de moi pendant que les médecins nous faisaient patienter. Je ne me souviens plus de son visage. Je ne voyais plus rien. Je ne pleurais plus. J'attendais juste que l'orphelinat soit prévenu. Le jeune homme est resté près de moi tout le temps. Il ne parlait pas plus que moi. Nous n'avons rien partagé à part cet instant, la peur de la mort qui avait été si proche pendant un instant, la tristesse… Puis je suis partie. En me retournant, je lui ai lancé un dernier regard. Juste pour voir une dernière fois ses yeux. Puis je me suis laissé entraîner par l'éducateur. Dans mon dos une phrase a rebondi contre les murs « Tu dois tenir bon petite fille, garde courage ! ». C'était le son de sa voix…

Je m'appelle Ange, j'ai dix-sept ans. Aujourd'hui comme chaque jour, je rejoins Myu à son travail. Elle est fleuriste. Je l'attends un peu, à chaque fois. Aujourd'hui, c'est notre anniversaire. Je pense à toi, encore, toujours. La musique change et la voix d'Avril Lavigne s'élève en moi…

_I miss you…_

Oui, tu me manques toujours.

_Miss you so bad._

Tu me manques toujours autant.

_I hope you can hear me,_

Je sais que tu ne m'entendras jamais mais j'espère que tu me vois.

_I remember it clearly._

Je m'en souviens encore…

_The day, you slipped away_

Ce jour où tu m'as laissée

_Rest the day I found it won't be the same…_

Depuis ce jour tout a changé.

Blue est en avance comme moi et me tire de mes pensées. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'ils ont encore préparé quelque chose. Myu nous rejoints en répandant son odeur de fleur partout autour d'elle. Elle me fait la bise en me souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire et, n'y tenant plus, me donne un bouquet. Je la remercie chaudement. Nous n'attendons qu'un instant avant que Toboe nous rejoigne. Il nous fait à toute la bise et me serre un bref instant dans ses bras avant de me laisser respirer. Cette année, nous sommes quatre. L'année dernière j'ai cru que j'étais seule mais Blue m'a sauvée. Je me souviens encore de cette conversation qu'elle avait eut avec la responsable de l'orphelinat :

_**« - Je ne sais plus quoi faire, elle ne parle plus, elle mange à peine… J'ai l'impression qu'elle devient sourde, se plaignait-elle**_

_**- Eh bien confiez-la-moi, j'ai un petit studio à la ville. Elle pourrait venir s'installer chez moi. Et puis comme ça elle pourra prendre des cours dans cette école dont elle rêve… »**_

Toboe me sort de mes pensées en riant. C'est là-bas que je l'ai rencontré, dans cette école. De loin, je l'avais pris pour une fille. Puis en m'approchant, j'avais rencontré ses yeux… J'avais alors était envahie par ce sentiment particulier, le même que j'avais en face de Blue : je le connaissais. Lentement, je m'étais rapprochée de lui avec l'impression de redécouvrir un ami perdu de vue. Je m'étais donc éloignée des autres qui ne le comprenaient pas. Avec son look efféminé et son visage très fin, il provoquait toutes sortes de moqueries. Mais je les avais ignorées. Très vite, nous étions devenus amis. Un peu plus tard, j'avais rencontré Myu et c'était le même sentiment, bien que plus ténu, qui m'avait poussé à mieux la connaître.

Notre petite troupe s'arrête devant un restaurant que je connais très bien. Blue m'y avait emmenée à mon arrivée chez elle et ne cessait d'y aller. Le jeune cuisinier nous accueille avec un grand sourire. Je ris en remarquant qu'il nous a préparé la meilleure table. Il fait comme si les honneurs m'étaient dus mais je sais qu'en réalité il ne fait ça que pour impressionner Blue. Ils se tournent autour depuis un peu plus d'un an et j'espère vraiment qu'ils oseront un jour sauter le pas. Nous rions, je déballe les quelques cadeaux de mes amis. Un beau carnet à dessin et des fusains de la part de Toboe, un collier avec un pendentif en forme de loup de la part des filles. Je leur souris, j'essaye de les remercier comme je peux. Je suis bien mais il me manque encore quelque chose… Ou quelqu'un.

Aujourd'hui, je me lève tôt. Myu a passé la soirée chez son copain, un certain Kiba qu'elle nous présentera plus tard et j'ai hâte d'aller la voir à la fleuristerie. Blue a disparu en me laissant un mot. Elle doit être avec Hige, le cuisinier du restaurant. Ils ont enfin sauté le pas. Je m'étire en baillant. Je sais que je ne me rendormirai plus. Alors je me lève et je sors. La ville est encore plongée dans les brumes du sommeil, les rares passants sont pressés d'aller se mettre au chaud. Mais moi j'avance tranquillement. J'ai tout le temps. Quand soudain, je fais volte face, ils sont derrière moi. Je tourne pour rejoindre la boutique et ils sont derrière moi. Ils sont trois, plus vieux que moi, plus forts. Je n'ai aucune chance. Je m'arrête devant le petit magasin. Blue passera forcément par ici pour rentrer chez nous et Myu ne devrait pas tarder à se lever. J'attends. Ils sont là. Je tremble mais je ne montre pas ma peur. Quand soudain, ils s'approchent. Mes écouteurs sur les oreilles, je les ignore. Mais les mots sifflent, percutent, volent et font mal. Comme j'aimerais encore ne plus entendre ! Je me recroqueville et cherche du regard de l'aide, quelqu'un… Des yeux dorés accrochent les miens, le temps s'arrête, s'écarte et notre regard se prolonge… L'un des hommes m'a prise par le bras et me secoue durement. Les larmes ne vont pas tarder… Puis soudain, il est près de moi. Je l'ai déjà vu… Mais où ? Il m'embrasse sur la joue et m'interroge : Un problème mon ange ?

Les autres reculent, ils ont apparemment peur des représailles avec mon « copain ». Aussitôt qu'ils sont partis, il s'écarte de moi, je ne me sens plus menacée. Je le détaille du coin de l'œil pendant qu'il gare sa moto. Il paraît un peu plus âgé que moi. Ses cheveux blancs font ressortir joliment sa peau mate. Je me sens banale. Il me rappelle quelqu'un mais qui ? Peut-être était-ce lui ce jour-là, à l'hôpital… Peut-être… Je tente de recréer le son de sa voix…

Je ne sais pas comment nous en sommes arrivés là. Nous discutons comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Il s'appelle Tsume, il me parle brièvement de son travail dans une réserve naturelle pour les loups et moi de mes études de dessin. Puis nous en venons à cette journée spéciale, celle de l'hôpital. Il avoue se souvenir de moi. Mais il pensait que j'étais muette à l'époque ! Je ris et ma voix rauque me fait presque peur. Mais il reste. Blue arrive. Je sais comme elle est protectrice et mon nouvel « ami » ne respire pas la confiance. Je griffonne un numéro rapidement sur un bout de papier et le lui tend : « si tu veux que l'on se revoie…. Tu m'appelles ? ». Je rougis sous son sourire. C'est idiot, je ne connais rien de lui à part quelques mots et du silence. Mais j'ai confiance. Il s'éloigne en me saluant une dernière fois juste au moment où Blue débarque. Elle me regarde avec suspicion mais a apparemment passé une trop bonne soirée pour être en colère. Jamais je ne remercierai assez Hige.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, en rentrant après les cours, j'écoute mon répondeur. J'ai un message. Je souris. Je ne réfléchis plus. Je compose le numéro retour et j'attends impatiemment. Lorsqu'on décroche, je sursaute presque. Ma voix trop rauque tremble un peu :

- Tsume ? Oui, c'est moi, Ange. Tu es toujours d'accord pour que l'on se revoie ?

Et je reconnais ce son. Le son de sa voix.

* * *

Vos avis?

Laissez une review pleeeaaaase!


End file.
